


Rival Interns

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Levi and Nico started their intern year together. They two quickly become the top of their class, will their rivalry every end?





	Rival Interns

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent in by callmemrsweasley on tumblr. And I just want to thank her for being patient, this fic has taken a while to come out but I am pretty proud of it.   
> Also shout out to theswiftiewholived on tumblr for beta reading this, she was a HUGE help.

It was Levi’s first day as an intern at Grey- Sloan Memorial. He had been a sub-I before he applied, and he may have earned himself a less than stellar reputation. This was Levi’s chance to change that, his reset button, if you will. When he walked into the OR to wait for Dr. Webber’s speech, it felt different, like he finally belonged there. Dr. Webber’s speech was that of legend, and hearing it for him sent chills down Levi’s spine. He looked around, surveying the other interns, his competition. There were a couple that he recognized from when he was a sub-I, but for the most part they were new. One man caught his eye though, he was tall, Asian, muscular and looked like he should be on the front of a magazine, not in an OR. He didn’t know whether to count him out right away because of how beautiful he was or be threatened by how arrogant he seemed. Just as he lost in thought, the man came walking towards him, sticking his hand out expectantly. Levi shook his head out of the daze, he quickly regained composure before introducing himself.

“Hi, I’m Levi Schmitt.”

“Nico Kim, just landed in Seattle from Maryland yesterday. That last semester at Johns Hopkins was killer.” Levi had to physically stop himself from rolling his eyes because fuck, of course, he went to Johns Hopkins. Not only was he beautiful, but he must have been smart to go to med school there so he was definitely someone to look out for.

“Born and bred here, went to University of Washington for med school.”“That’s umm — not bad. Well, I guess we will be seeing each other around, eh?” Yep, he was arrogant, and Levi could already tell he would be the bane of his existence.

“Bye.” And Levi left to find a group of nicer interns. He met a girl named Taryn who was not only funny but seemed genuinely kind.

_______

Recreating himself definitely wasn’t the easiest thing, but Levi was determined. His first goal was to get the intern appi, as it was awarded to the intern who showed the most promise. He worked his ass off that first shift and even managed not to drop anything or make any enormous mistakes. The interns were clustered around the OR board awaiting eagerly to see who would be assisting Dr. Grey in the surgery. It felt like she was writing for 20 minutes before she was writing the name of the intern… and of course mister Johns Hopkins got it. Levi rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he made eye contact with Nico who was smirking, the kind of smirk where only half of your mouth was smiling. Right before turning around the other man even had the audacity to wink at him, Levi huffed before walking off. The Asian rock star may have won this round, but it was not over.

________

The race was on, Dr. Grey had given all of the interns a challenge: find an abdominal donor who matched Dr. Megan Hunt. The winner would get to scrub in on not only a once in a lifetime surgery, but a revolutionary one. Levi hunkered down, he and the Asian Ken doll were at the top of the intern class, always trying to fight their way to the top. Levi was determined to be the one who came out on top with this surgery. Levi scoured ERs and was the first one in the ambulance bay for dozens of trauma calls, hoping he would be able to find a match. He was just about to give up when a woman came into the ER from a motorcycle accident.

She wasn’t wearing a helmet so her brain injuries were severe enough that she was declared brain dead not too long after entering the hospital. Luckily, her chest and abdomen got through the accident unscathed, and she was a near perfect match for Dr. Hunt in terms of skin tone. He just had to make sure the blood type matched, and as soon as he got the results back he ran to go find Dr. Grey. Luckily, she was in the ER and out of the corner of his eye he saw Mr. Model looking around obviously trying to find his own patient for Dr. Grey. “Dr. Grey! I found her, Isla Shaughnessy, she was in a motorcycle accident, has been declared brain dead. Her chest and abdomen were not effected by the abdomen, she has a very similar skin tone to Dr. Hunt, and last but not least I ran her blood type and she is the same as our patient!.” “Good job Dr. Schmitt, I will do a quick once over to make sure everything checks out, and if it does you will get to scrub in!” Out of the corner of his eye, Levi saw his enemy sigh before turning around to leave. Levi just smirked because he did what he set out to do.

________

This back and forth went on for months, both of them putting on an aura of hatred whenever they were around each other. Yeah, everyone calls it friendly competition but to Levi there was nothing friendly about his competition. A new Ortho attending had just started at Grey-Sloan, Dr. Atticus Lincoln, and he immediately took a liking to Levi’s fiercest rival. This meant that he got to scrub in on a lot of surgeries, much to the displeasure of Levi. Nisha had been the turning point them; Levi was on Dr. Avery’s service and the Ortho gods (as they put it) were working together yet again. All four of them were on Nisha’s surgical team together. She had been hit by a car and her legs were splayed around the cross bars of the bike that she had been riding. She made it out of her first surgery, the one to remove the bike frame, but she wasn’t out of the woods yet. Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worst when she developed a fever overnight. It was hours later when they figured out that it was necrotizing fasciitis, the flesh eating disease.

As a last ditch effort Dr. Avery took a team in the new state of the art hyperbaric chamber to try and save her life. The catch was they couldn’t use electricity and they were locked in until it was depressurized. The surgery was going well, until it wasn’t and Nisha started coding. They did the best they could, but without electricity they couldn’t restart her heart. And then they were stuck because they had to wait for the chamber to depressurize. It was definitely a tough day for Levi so he did the only thing he could think of, go to Joe’s and have a few beers to numb the pain of losing this patient.

He was sitting at the bar when a beer was placed in front of him, he looked up to see the last person he would have expected.

“Uh— is that for me?”

“Yeah.” The deep voice resonated back at him “You had a tough day, I’m glad to see you got sprung.” Levi was confused, they were supposed to be arch enemies, rivals, yet the person in front of him was being nothing but kind.

“Why are you being so nice to me, we are supposed to hate each other.”

The other man chuckled to himself, while looking down at his own beer. “Yeah, about that, I don’t actually hate you. Why don’t we call a truce? We are both great surgeons so why don’t we build each other up instead?”

Levi shook his head laughing quietly while sipping his beer, “Yeah, I guess that makes sense. It was getting exhausting hating you anyway.” They both sat there drinking their beers, enjoying the comfortable silence when Levi looked to the man he was sitting with, “I guess I actually have to call you by your actual name now.”

Nico let out a big belly laugh, “Yeah, I guess so.”

After a few more beers and hours of easy conversation later, Levi’s day was looking up. Yes, he may have suffered a huge blow with the loss of a patient, but he gained a friendship with Nico and he couldn’t wait to get to know the other man better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know! Also, follow me on tumblr at schmicosmalec, I am so close to hitting 250 followers and when I do I will be writing a bunch of drabbles that you all send in!


End file.
